


Reunited

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [40]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Past Rhea/Reader, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: After NXT Wargames, You’re reunited with Shayna.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/You
Series: one million words [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Reunited

"So what're you doing at this bar at this time of night?" a familiar voice broke you out of your day dream. 

It was your ex girlfriend, Rhea's rival, Shayna. The two of you had been friends before Rhea went for her title. Now that you were no longer with her, and now that she was standing right there, you decided to test your luck. "Not much, but the real question is: _what exactly do you want?"_ you asked. 

You were curious, but as soon as her face went from a friendly smile, to a smirk, you figured it out. She didn't have to ask, putting down the money for the drink you didn't even take a sip of, you took her hand. She led you out of the bar, and into an alleyway, not bothering to make it to the hotel.

Pushing you up against the cement wall, Shayna whispered, "Tell you want me, or I stop." You gasped as she moved away from you, waiting for an answer. 

"Shayna please," you cried out, looking over to the street. Thankful that there wasn't any foot traffic tonight, but it was still a fear of yours.

"No. Tell me how much you want me, little girl." she smirked. If it weren't for the wall, you would have fell to your knees. When you didn't answer, she continued. "I guess I'll go then. See you tomorrow."

"Shayna, please. I want you to fuck me here, please, please!" you begged, and you knew then and there she had no plans to actually leave you there. 

"Mm, good girl." she pushed her body up against you once more.

You moved your hands to her belt, wanting to know what was underneath. She kept her eyes glued on your face, watching as you focused on getting her pants off. As you finally moved onto the zipper, she stopped you from going any further. Kissing your neck, she inhaled, "You smell like cinnamon." As she ran her tongue against your neck, she slipped her fingers into your shorts.

Smirking against your neck as you gasped, Shayna rubbed at your clit lightly. "You're so wet for me," she commented, continuing her light movements. "Did Rhea ever make you this wet so quickly? Hm?"

"N-no, Shayna. Never."

 _"Liar."_ she smirked, pulling away. "Knees, I want you sucking on my cock like the good little girl I know you can be."

You did as you were told, dropping to your knees as Shayna looked down at you with a sweet smile. Once you were down on your knees completely, Shayna undid her zipper, pulling her jeans down to her thighs, she pulled out the strapon she had been packing. It was thicker than anything you'd been fucked with before, but you knew you could take it. Looking up at the older woman as you silently begged for it, you were surprised with how easily she gave in as pushed the tip against your lips. Wrapping your lips against the tip, you rested your hands on Shayna's thighs. She allowed you to push yourself further onto the strap - too busy watching then wanting to fuck your face. You knew she was planning on it, but wanted to take her time.

You pushed more of the toy into your mouth, moving your head slowly as you occasionally looked up at her. Shayna had hunger in her face, and you knew she had wanted to do this for awhile. Getting impatient, Shayna ran her fingers in your hair, and held you there. You relaxed your throat as she began thrusting harder into your mouth. 

"That's it, you can take more," she breathed, her speed picking up as you took her deeper into your mouth. "If you hold my cock in your throat for ten seconds, I'll fuck you right now. If it's too much within the time, scratch my thighs hard, understood?"

You nodded, still having the strapon in your mouth. Shayna held your head in place as she pushed into your throat, and as you closed your eyes, you began to relax. Holding you down on the toy, she began to count - when she got to ten, she let go of your head as you gasped for breath. "You're such a good girl, so proud of you." she praised, helping you to your feet.

Once you were steady enough on your feet, she pushed your back against the wall. Lifting up your shirt so the front of it was now against the back of your neck. Shayna pulled down your bra to expose your breasts, not wanting to deal with having unhook in the dark. 

"Gorgeous," she moaned into your neck, pinching at your left nipple. She continued to play with it until you tried to wiggle away. You watched as she leaned in and took your sensitive bud into her mouth, as her left hand came up to hold your neck. Her right hand moved to pull down your shorts as best as she could with just one hand. 

"Were you watching backstage, (Your Name)? You seen what happened, right?" she asked as she pulled away, now using the hand that was your throat to pull your shorts down.

"Y-yeah I did. S-Shayna, _please_!" you gasped as she pushed your panties to the side. Lining up the head of the strapon to your entrance, Shayna roughly kissed you.

"I thought about it for the past few minutes: who really won? Yeah, she won the match, but she's not the one about to make you come. So tell me, princess. Who _really_ won?" she smirked as she slid all the way in to the hilt.

"Y-you did, D-daddy!" you cried out, trying to keep your voice at a whisper. The last thing you wanted was for someone to walk by and see the two of you. It wasn't until Shayna stopped her movements you had realized what you said. "S-" you began again, only to be cut off by a finger being pressed to your lips.

"Say it again." you whined as Shayna lifted up your right leg. You wanted to say it, hell it was at the tip of your tongue, but it wasn't coming out.

"Fuck, _Daddy_!"

"That's it baby, takin' my cock so. fuckin'. well." she praised as fucked into you harder, each thrust. Keeping your leg up against her, she kept up her pace. Focused on you, and not your surroundings. 

You felt the familiar feeling in your stomach as she her free hand came up to your throat. You needed to ask, although she never told you did. "P-please." 

"Please what, Princess? Tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you," she smirked, pulling out of you. Quickly turning you around so that your face was against the cold cement. "You want my cock back inside you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please give it to me, m'need it!" you whispered. Hearing her hum in satisfaction, she pushed back into you. Keeping her left hand against the back of your neck to hold you in place, she kissed the side of your neck.

"Come for me, that's it." she cooed, picking up her pace.

You could hear the sounds that your pussy was making as Shayna continued to fuck you. As she reached down and began to rub at your clit, you let yourself go. Biting your lip to keep yourself from making noise, Shayna continued to fuck you through your orgasm. As you leaned your head back against her shoulder, you smiled against her lips as she kissed you. 

"You wanna continue this at my hotel room, or yours?" she asked, her lips against your neck. 

"Your room is next to Rhea's, right?" When Shayna hummed, you continued. "Your room it is."


End file.
